Thieves Guild
The Thieves Guild is similar to the Trollrial. They are people who steal, scam, and otherwise refuse to do the decent human thing and pay for what they get. *'NOTE': The Thieves Guild are THIEVES, not people who annoy you or grief or kill for fun. Just thieves. *'Please keep your opinion out of it. This is not a "bash people" page.' *'Note': You cannot remove yourself from this page. That's just cheating :P Master Thieves Master Thieves are skilled in the art of scamming and stealing and refusing to pay without getting caught. They have stolen from multiple people over time and aren't well known for it yet. *_Space_Junk_:Will rob you blind through chests. Known to have stolen over 5 stacks of diamonds blocks from players.... He will also steals entire unprotected bases. Will never scam though! *Turkeyperson345:Will first act nice in your faction. Then will break through walls and get to unprotected chests. First known case:Drakolic faction storage:Stole 350 + enchantment tables, 720 + iron bars, 700 + pistons, 700+ sticky pistons, 128 endstone, all the food ( 40 + pork, 128 chicken). *LostEmpire: Scammer. Asking people (usually new players) to pay him 30 silver if they want to get 20 silver every day. Normal Thieves Normal Thieves are people who steal every so often just cause they want to or perhaps need to. Maybe to get back at someone for a former theft. *iMineNewbs - On raids, demands unreasonable amounts of silver to leave and stop killspamming by exploiting a server rule about tribute (even if there is no war and just his raid). He also says your loot you were trying to give him doesn't count towards payment, even if it is worth the amount stated for your safety. Also known to do unreasonable deals for individual people's safety e.g. a double chest full of 2 types of logs in a week of the average playing time. Uses fully enchanted diamond armor and sword. *Durialbabes - Steals from people when he is low on money and sometimes even allies. He Stole 3 diamonds blocks enchantment table. and countless of mushrooms from me *marius_3_3_3 - Steals ore blocks from other peoples houses whenever he is low on supplies *Bevso - He scammed Mecharic out of 64 diamonds and scammed others as well. *Sh4z0r - Stole a sharpness IV fire aspect II sword and 50s as well. *Wizzorg- Continuously scam's new players of 30 silver, his first target being natey34. *Grdzz - Honestly scams anyone and everyone, notorious scammer. *Cono12345 - Stole several diamond blocks and an assortment of other goods when faction leader's deadbolt glitched. *zErOzEr00 - scammed bets95 out of two stacks of logs. Stole 200 silver from Aldebaria. *domoonic - Responsible for robbing many underground bases by using x-ray. He will rob anyone he can and likes diamonds a lot! *knighkk - Stole 290 diamonds, 2 stacks of iron blocks, some amount of gold blocks and much more from just 2 factions. *ChristopherCJM: Joins your guild, robs and drops. *LeithG: Joins your faction, takes all of your diamonds and iron ingots and leaves again. It is to be seen if he remains a thief since the Empire of Byzanthium declared war on him. *BENDJCRAFT5: A fairly new member who will rob other faction members out of jealousy when in a faction. *emjack2000: always at the spawn asking newbies to type /suicide. If he sees you giving something to another player, he will jump and steal your items. Denies he ever stole. *_clove_- we let her into our faction then when we were not looking she stole dimonds, iron, gold almost everything *kingfisher123 - Joined an allied faction, broke into animal buildings and slaughtered all animals there. Confused Thieves Confused Thieves blunder through thieving with about as much subtlty as an elephant in a china shop, and with about the same effect. *kiwigod - Steals lots of enchanted tools and wheat from peoples farms. He also steals from newbies because they dont know how to lock their chests. Accidental Thieves Accidental Thieves are people who screwed up, forgot to pay, or honestly have no idea what's going on anymore. They rarely mean to steal, but because they screw up often, it happens. *Surfdog10 - stole diamonds and iron from ThomasOverMany (admitedly not knowing it was against faction rules) and somehow managed to lose them during the rollbacks. Category:Guides